


Reflection

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Poor thing, albus is so in love, he freezes when he sees newt, smitten albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Albus wakes up in the middle of the night, he's tired of purposely denying his feelings and decides to face them: he looks in the mirror of Erised only to find Newt Scamander staring back at him.





	Reflection

Albus freezes for a second in the middle of the hallway, he almost drops the many documents his students have left for him. Luckily, he manages to control himself just in time; it’s weird, he doesn’t remember the last time a face provoked such a reaction from him. Because he’s seen beautiful men before, he’s felt attracted to a few, but nothing like… that.

Green eyes staring at him, green eyes sparkling with soft kindness, surrounded by creamy skin and freckles and reddish curls that beg for fingers to run through them.

The man is smiling, beaming at him as he gets closer and Albus feels his face growing hot; it’s been years since the last time he blushed like that.

“Professor Dumbledore!” He says and finally something in Albus’ head clicks.

“Newt Scamander?” Albus stares, hoping the other doesn’t notice his eyes roaming down his body. There are many words that come to his mind, most of them embarrassing, fortunately none of them escape from his lips: “You look… different.”

“Well, it’s been fifteen years.”

Right. So Newt must’ve thirty now and Albus feels oddly happy about that simple fact, but he blames the surprise and shock the meeting has caused him for that reaction.

“What are you doing here?”

Newt frowns in confusion and he says, a little bit shy: “You sent me a letter saying one of the thestrals was sick?”

It’s like his head is not property functioning today.

“Sorry, I must’ve forgotten… I’ll take you there.”

“Thank you, professor.”

It’s ridiculous how much it displeases him Newt saying that particular word; it’s normal even for ex-students to keep calling him professor and yet it bothers him when he hears it from Newt.

“Please, call me Albus.”

He sighs relieved when Newt nods and quickly leads him towards the dark forest; professor Kettleburn must be already there and technically Albus could leave Newt with him, but he feels it’s necessary for him to stay while Newt takes care of the creature.

A grin from ear to ear appears on Silvanus Kettleburn’s face when Albus introduces them both. They like each other instantly, especially because professor Kettleburn starts to praise Newt’s book and begins to talk about dragons.

Albus quickly learned that one of the most useful qualities in a human being was politeness; everyone always praises him for his impeccable manners and patience…

And yet he gets irritated when he notices he’s been completely ignored. He tries not to think to much about, but he ends up interrupting the conversation.

“Newt?” Although he says it softly, not showing any of his emotions.

The magizoologist blinks while Kettleburn looks back at Albus, brow quirking up with curious amusement.

“Could take me to the thestrals?” He says to the professor and the man nods, shooting Albus one last interrogative look before doing as he’s told.

Newt narrows his eyes worriedly at the creature, resting on the ground the moment he sees it; he listens patiently to Kettleburn’s description of her condition and starts approaching the other three first.

He’s patient and kind with every single one of them, probably trying to win their trust before approaching the sick one.

Albus looks fascinated as Newt begins to talk to them.

“Hello, girl,” he kneels in front of the thestral on the ground. Fingers caressing her muzzle tenderly as he looks into her eyes and her mouth; he then puts his ear on her belly and rises again, only with a more confident, hopeful smile on his face. “It’s okay, just a cold.”

Albus stares as he reaches his coat pocket for a potion and puts a few drops on the thestral’s teeth until she licks them clean.

“He’s great, isn’t he?” Albus blurts out next to Kettleburn. The professor looks amused at him, but at least Newt is too far away to listen.

Kettleburn nods.

“He has a spectacular ass too, right Albus?”

“I wasn’t looking at his ass!” He blushes for the second time in the day, trying to ignore his own heart pumping into his chest.

“I didn’t say you were,” he winks at him.

“She’ll be fine within a week,” Newt happily announces, walking towards them.

“Well… You must be hungry, Newt. So why don’t we go the dinning hall and grab something to eat?” Albus says suddenly. He has no idea what’s happening to him that day.

The magizoologist agrees although he waits for professor Kettleburn to join them.

“Oh, no, I’m fine. I’ll stay with the thestrals for awhile,” Kettleburn says, he looks from Albus to Newt and then adds with a mischievous smile: “Besides, I’m not the one starving here, Albus is. I bet he’s thirsty too.”

It’s the first time in a long time Albus has the impulse to hex a co-worker. He manages to hold himself back though.

***

Newt doesn’t go back to Hogwarts, but Albus keeps writing to him and fire-calling him because he’s obviously interested in what his ex-student is doing, or that’s what he tells himself at least.

But it’s not enough; he daydreams and thinks about Newt more than a friend should do, he hopes to get another excuse/reason for him to go back and asks Kettleburn constantly how the creatures are doing, ignoring the knowing looks the professor shoots at him.

Then, after waking up from a nightmare that involved Newt getting seriously injured, Albus decides to face the truth and wanders around the castle until he finds a mirror.

Not a mirror, the mirror.

He steps in front of it, eyes closed, knowing very well what’s going to see once he opens them; knowing that the reflection has changed.

Albus takes a deep breath and blinks his eyes open only to find another staring at him, green, warm eyes and a smile that makes him grin in return.

Newt beams at him in the mirror of Erised and reaches out and Albus, even with all his years of experience and knowledge, he moves closer, only to touch cold glass.

Albus falls to his knees, buring his face in his hands, telling himself he doesn’t deserve that man. That he can stay away, he can push those feelings aside.

***

Newt’s so glad when he receives Albus letter; it’s been months since he hasn’t heard of him and he has hesitant to ask him for those books about phoenixes, because he has thought Albus didn’t want to see him anymore.

It’s been painful and Theseus was practically fuming when Newt told him what happened; he even insisted that Newt stayed with him for awhile.

“Look, ‘Seus! Albus says he’s going to bring the books in person because he wants to talk to me,” he beams, not noticing Theseus worried frown.

“Are you sure you want to see him?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Theseus shakes his head and kisses him on the cheek before making Newt promise he’d let him talk to Albus first.

And he does, although Newt misses most of the conversation because he was busy feeding his creatures. When he comes back though, he sees Theseus and Albus facing each other through the doorway; his brother hasn’t even let him in.

Their mother would be so upset.

“Fine!” Theseus snarls. “But if you break his heart again–”

“In that case I would gladly let you curse me if you want,” Albus says calmly, to Newt’s utter bewilderment.

“Albus?”

Finally, Theseus steps aside, takes Newt in his arms and whispers in his ear: “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“Thank you, Mr. Scamander,” Albus says, but Theseus just glares at him before walking away.

“Sorry, Albus, sometimes my brother is a little bit of overprotective…”

“He’s right to be angry,” he says, looking at the couch. “Can we… sit?”

Still confused, Newt nods and follows Albus to the couch; the other wizard sits close enough so their thighs are touching and the magizoologist can’t help but blush.

“I need to apologise for not… writing you for the past months, Newt. I’m really sorry, I… I was trying to distance myself from you because I–I really care about you. Does that make sense?”

“Not really.”

Albus chuckles and Newt’s glad that sad expression on his face has disappeared. He takes Newt’s hand, intertwines their fingers together and kisses the back of it.

“Newt, I saw you in the mirror of Erised.”

He has heard about it, his classmates used to talk a lot about it when he was in Hogwarts, but Newt never cared too much about the castle and its mysteries, he cared more about what was in the dark forest.

“I don’t know what that means.”

Albus doesn’t look irritated about his ignorance, he leans closer to him, amused.

“It means you’ll be stuck with me if you allow me to court you.”

“Yes,” he blurts out, heart happily pumping in his chest. But then, as the previous conversation sinks in, Newt narrows his eyes again. “But why did you try to push me away then.”

Albus sighs as if he was in pain and brings their foreheads together.

“Because I don’t deserve you.”

“Now that’s ridiculous.”

“Newt, the things I’ve done, the man I was before I–”

Newt presses his lips to his before he can say anything else and Albus doesn’t hesitate to kiss back.

“So you’re going to court me?” He says over the other’s lips, enjoying how Albus’ eyes turn a little bit darker at the contact.

“Yes, but are you sure–”

Good thing Newt has learned how to effectively shut Albus’ up.


End file.
